You had a bad day
by Belac I
Summary: Sim, ela teve um dia ruim. Mas ela tinha solução para melhorar no final do dia, querendo ou não. Afinal, ele insistia. Scorpius' POV


**You had a bad day**

Ela estava com cara de quem queria matar alguém. Não no sentido literal da palavra, é claro. Rose não era _assim_. Mas eu realmente fiquei preocupado quando ela se jogou ao meu lado no sofá, com uma expressão nervosa. Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse culpado de todos os seus problemas.

– Porra!

Quando ela dizia palavrão era porque havia alguma coisa errada. Fechei o livro, lentamente.

– Bom-dia pra você também, Rosie – sorri o meu melhor sorriso.

– Não estou falando com você – rosnou, cruzando os braços.

Ela sempre está brava comigo, porque sempre dou motivos justificáveis a ela. Mas como eu não tinha feito nada, nem provocado, achei que talvez ela realmente não estivesse falando _comigo_.

– Você tá legal? – perguntei, aproximando-me de Rose com cuidado. Eu não queria levar uma bofetada na cara sem motivo aparente.

– _Pareço _legal, Malfoy? – retrucou com a voz cheia de raiva. Analisei seu rosto vermelho, quase da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

– Ok, ok, ok, desculpe por me preocupar! – eu disse, irritado, voltando a ler meu livro porque era muito mais interessante do que tentar entender os ataques de garotas incompreensivas.

O silêncio dela era como fogo crepitando numa floresta. Eu não consegui me concentrar no livro com ela ali bufando ao meu lado. Ela se virou para mim de repente:

– Não agüento mais, Scorpius.

– Finalmente percebeu que é difícil esconder seu amor por mim? – ri.

Rose não tem senso de humor quando está brava. Eu devia ter me lembrado disso.

– Não me faça dar um soco em você – ela disse. – E olha que você não tem nada a ver com isso dessa vez!

– Mas eu posso pelo menos entender porque você me daria um soco?

– Albus – ela bufou. – Ele está me dando nos nervos. Não parou de falar da Sophie um segundo durante o mês inteiro. E quer saber? Eu vi a Sophie dando em cima do Jeremy. Tentei avisar Albus mas sabe o que ele falou? QUE EU ESTOU COM CIÚMES E QUE É NORMAL SÓ PORQUE SOU PRIMA DELE.

– Que idiota – eu concordei. – Você não está com ciúmes.

– _Não mesmo_.

– Porque você está apaixonada por mim – falei, recebendo um olhar carrancudo. Ela preferiu ignorar, o que é bem melhor do que receber um tapa. Mas eu me divertia muito falando isso. – E por causa de Albus você está tendo um péssimo dia, então?

– Não – ela negou com a cabeça. – Não é só por causa da chatice dele! Todas aquelas matérias para estudar em Poções, viu? Terrível. Os N.I.E.M's estão se aproximando! Eu vou me ferrar, totalmente. Já não bastava ter recebido Excede Expectativas EM TRANSFIGURAÇÃO nos N.O.M's! E eu acreditava que receberia ÓTIMO. O que deu na professora?

– Eu me sinto meio culpado nisso – admiti querendo parecer arrependido.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu estudei com você naquela semana. Deixei você desconcentrada, é claro. Me desculpe por fazer você pensar tanto em mim, ok?

– Scorpius, você não está ajudando em nada! – ela exclamou. Até se levantou para enfatizar a cena e me encarar furiosamente. – Eu estou aqui falando dos meus problemas, que apesar de serem poucos eles me preocupam, e você fica brincando com a minha cara? Eu _odeio _o seu sarcasmo. Eu odeio que você não leve a sério o fato de que estou realmente tendo um dia péssimo! Mencionei que a Bichenta está ficando doente?

Ela parecia prestes a chorar. Meu Merlin! Só faltava essa... Rose sempre teve um xodó pela gata gigante dela. Eu tive que me esforçar para parecer triste com a notícia, porque Rose era minha amiga. Mas eu odiava a Bichenta. Eu tinha cicatrizes nos meus dedos e nos meus tornozelos para vocês entenderem o motivo do meu desprezo. O sentimento sempre foi recíproco.

Eu queria que o meu em relação a Rose fosse recíproco também.

Por isso suspirei e fiquei em frente a ela. Rose era alta, mas não tão alta quanto eu, de modo que ela teve que levantar os olhos para me encarar assim que ficamos próximos.

Eu perguntei, mesmo que a resposta fosse evidente:

– Posso te abraçar? Sei que você vai negar, mas eu realm-

Eu ia dizer que "eu realmente sinto muito e não estou me aproveitando desse momento para passar a mão em você", mas ela me interrompeu, colocando seus braços quentes ao meu redor, aceitando o abraço. O cabelo ruivo dela estava perfumado e eu de repente me peguei afagando-os quando ela começou a soluçar bem perto do meu pescoço:

– Eu sei que você odeia a Bichenta, mas ela só queria brincar com você quando te arranhou...

– E mordeu – acrescentei. Mas Rosie estava triste demais para me escutar.

– ... e eu quero que Albus volte a andar com a gente e não com a vadia daquela Sophie... Sei que ele sempre quis ficar com ela e não estou com ciúmes e não é porque estou apaixonada por você – porque eu _realmente _não estou, só pra deixar bem claro, Scorpius – e minhas amigas também são outras que me deixam plantada sozinha só porque _elas _têm seus namorados e...

Naquela altura me sentia o maior tapa-buraco do mundo! Rose desabafava tudo para mim porque não havia mais ninguém que pudesse ouvi-la, e eu não estava escutando mais nada – porque eu realmente não me importava com aquelas coisas. Pareciam bem inúteis para se preocupar à toa. Mas ela era assim, preocupada demais, detalhista demais... e era por isso que eu não queria soltá-la daquele abraço. Rose era quente, em todos os sentidos, e nunca consegui abraçá-la por tanto tempo assim.

Eu tinha que aproveitar.

No momento que ela parou de falar eu levei minha mão até suas costas.

– Pode me soltar agora, Scorpius.

– Não – eu respondi displicente.

– Eu vou gritar se você não me soltar.

– Pois grite.

Ela realmente tomou fôlego mas eu me afastei antes que ela fizesse aquilo.

Quando nos encaramos de novo eu percebi o quanto Rose estava _mais _vermelha ainda, como se tivesse gostado do abraço e não quisesse admitir.

Tudo bem. _Eu _gostei e queria admitir.

– O dia _ainda _está péssimo ou você se sente melhor? – perguntei.

Ela me encarou, contragosto.

– Não foi por causa dos seus braços – quis deixar bem claro.

– Nem do meu cheiro? – ergui as sobrancelhas, reprimindo um sorriso.

– Você é muito metido! – ela exclamou nervosa. Mas depois esfregou as mãos nos próprios braços para admitir baixinho: – Onde você arranjou _esse_ perfume, afinal de contas?

– É natural, querida. Quer sentir de novo? – abri os braços.

Ela se esquivou, mas ao fazer isso caiu no sofá de novo e eu me joguei em cima dela.

– Sai, Scorpius! Você está me esmagando – ela dava gargalhada enquanto tentava me empurrar. Mas, claro, eu era bem mais forte que ela.

– Vou beijar você – eu disse, rindo, segurando seus dois pulsos.

Ela parou de rir e se contorcer.

– _Não _se atreva – sibilou.

– Relaxa, já fiz isso várias vezes.

– Scorpius – ela bufou, cansada. – Você é o meu melhor amigo.

– E esse é o maior motivo para você corresponder, não acha?

Ela não disse, porque eu levei minha boca até a dela para abafar todas as suas reclamações. Já roubei centenas de beijo dela. Nunca foi novidade para ela o fato de que sempre quis beijá-la de verdade. Rose era a única garota que não me fazia sentir indiferente depois. Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse me beijado de volta, eu podia lembrá-la e provocá-la todos os dias com isso, vê-la nervosinha e ruborizada perdendo na tentativa de mostrar que era resistível a mim.

Afastei nossos lábios só para ver sua expressão. Era a mesma de sempre. Choque, raiva, confusão, prazer. Eu sorri, voltando a beijá-la com vontade. Ela correspondeu, finalmente, deixando minha língua explorar a dela. Seus braços enrolaram-se no meu pescoço, fazendo-me com que eu ficasse mais apertado a ela, sentindo o seu calor embaixo de mim.

Ficamos assim durante muito tempo, com ela tirando minha mão de lugares proibidos quando eu abusava da sorte, mas com ela despenteando meus cabelos, quase me deixando sem fôlego.

Beijei levemente seu rosto. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e pela primeira vez no dia eu a vi sorrir.

Afastei uma mecha de seus olhos verdes e bonitos, roçando meus lábios no seu pescoço até o maxilar. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido, para sussurrar:

– Se eu te beijar toda vez que tiver um dia péssimo, acredite, não será mais um dia péssimo.

Quando voltamos a nos encarar, Rose parecia estar acreditando nisso.

E, pelo visto, estava mesmo.

Ela me puxou para mais um beijo, como se ainda tivesse muitos problemas para esquecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Meu dia péssimo foi a inspiração para essa fanfic! A única coisa feliz que saiu de mim hoje: inspiração. "You Had a Bad Day" o resultado da terça-feira mais escrota que eu já tive na minha vida :D _You Had a Bad Day_ também é uma música muito conhecida do Daniel Powter e eu estava escutando ela até agora.

Eu fiz a Rose muito sortuda porque ela tem o Scorpius pra poder se sentir bem no final das contas.

Eu? Eu só tenho 130910932183 coisas pra estudar. Livros e matérias não me abraçam e nem me beijam. Livros e matérias me socam. (Scorpius, estou tendo um péssimo dia, me beija? *-* ¬¬)

Espero que tenham gostado, no máximo. Faz tempo que não escrevo algo relativo sobre Rose e Scorpius, sinto tanta falta deles. E dessa vez eu decidi descrevê-los como amigos, diferente da forma como eles aparecem nas minhas outras fics.

Lembre-se: não saia daí sem comentar!

Beijos,  
Belac.


End file.
